In general, powder formed of a certain substance is injected and applied to a glass pane to impart desired properties to the glass pane.
Next, a conventional process of injecting and applying powder to a glass pane will be described.
A glass pane is transferred to a work site at which the process will be performed.
After the glass pane is transferred to the work site, a powder injector injects powder toward the glass pane.
The injected powder is applied to an outer surface of the glass pane.
The powder has a fine particle size and thus can be scattered outside the glass pane during injection of the powder towards the glass pane.
In the related art, a separate vacuum device is used to remove the scattered powder outside the glass pane through vacuum collection below the glass pane.
However, the powder is scattered in the vicinity of the glass pane as soon as injection of the powder.
Therefore, there is a problem in that the scattered powder is accumulated to a certain thickness on sidewalls of a chamber, in which subsequent processes will be performed after the process of applying the powder to the glass pane.
To solve such problems, the powder is removed from the sidewalls by manual operation after opening the chamber, thereby requiring a separate manual cleaning process.